Violation
by CHICAGO CHICK
Summary: She was attacked, and left for dead... And now he wants revenge... You know the characters... You also know their bond... When faced with a life or death situation, what will a man do for the woman he is secretly in love with?
1. what happened here?

Title: Violation

Author: Chicago Chick

Rating: PG-13

Summary: She was attacked, and left for dead... And now he wants revenge... You know the characters... You also know their bond... When faced with a life or death situation, what will a man do for the woman he is secretly in love with?

Author's Note: I thought of this story in the middle of my Physics/ Chemistry class, and it's been a while... Excuse all errors, I don't have a beta. See author's question at the end for more. This story is also not time stamped, so if it confuses you, I'm sorry.

----

He found her lying on the floor. Pieces of her uniform littered the area around her. A blanket was modestly thrown over her unconscious body. She was breathing shallowly, and had a weak pulse. He had to help her.

He wasn't sure what he would find, but, this was his best friend... Throwing the thin blanket off her, he checked for visible injuries, finding only a couple bruises and small cuts, he wrapped his uniform jacket around her, lifted her into his powerful arms, and carried her to his Lexus.

--

Twenty minutes later, he was walking through the entrance to the ER, and she had yet to regain consciousness. They immediately took her from his arms, and left him in front of the reception desk. The young woman behind it looked at him and handed him a clipboard with a small stack of papers on it.

He filled out what he could, and eventually gave up on trying to remember her social security number. Hell, if they wanted it so bad, they could just check her tags. Filling in her full name and birth date on the next page, he dropped it on the hard plastic chair next to him and sighed. Rubbing his face with his hands, he stood up, taking the clipboard with him, and walked to where he knew the hospital cafeteria was located.

He quickly grabbed and paid for a cup of the hospital's poor excuse for coffee and hurried back to the waiting room to wait for news on his friend. At least ten minutes later, an old, tired looking doctor came through the doors, and asked who was there for her. Standing up, he approached the doctor and asked how she was.

"She is doing as well as expected so far. We still have to run a few tests, but she should make a full recovery. However, since she hasn't regained consciousness, we don't know how well she is doing mentally," he explained carefully, "We also want to keep her for a few days after she regains consciousness for observation."

"Thank you," the tall military officer answered, "When can I see her?"

"We are moving her to a private room, so a nurse should come down and get you when we get her settled... I assumed the jacket she was wrapped in when she came in is yours, so I will also have that brought out to you... Commander?"

"Yes, Commander Harmon Rabb, United States Navy, JAG Corps. And my partner Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, your patient, was attacked, think... I found her in her apartment... I was supposed to be there earlier, and if I had..." he trailed off.

----

A/N: The question... How in the heck did Gemma end up blond and it looks like blue eyed...? If anyone knows, email me at Hbvngphc41542 at aol. Anyways... You know the drill... You read and I beg for reviews...

Luv Ya!

Chicago Chick


	2. the hospital

Title: Violation

Author: Chicago Chick

Disclaimer: Sorry there wasn't one there before... I kind of forgot... Anyways, I don't own them... Sadly...

Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed. And a special thanks to LtColDevilDog, and who answered my question. On with the show!

--

It must have been an hour when a nurse finally came out to find him. He'd just come back from calling his C.O. to tell him they were caught up at Georgetown University Hospital, and nether of them would be in the next day. He was very vague and distant, and the stoic two-star realized something was very wrong. AJ was coming whether Rabb wanted him to or not.

"Commander?" a nurse approached him.

"Can I see her now?" he immediately questioned.

"Yes, but I was told to warn you, she doesn't look too good right now, and there is a slight chance she'll slip into a coma. On her CT scan, she showed signs of cranial swelling. She's in pretty good condition, considering the injuries she sustained, but you might want to prepare yourself for the worse," she warned.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he pushed open the door to her room.

She was still, and pale as the stark white sheets. There were monitors, tubes, and so many wires attached to her seemingly fragile body.

He took her small, cold hand into his own larger, and warmer ones. Looking down into her pale face, he lashes resembled dark charcoal smudges on a fresh canvas, her lips also stood out, rosy pink against the extreme white of her once dark, olive features.

"Dammit, Sarah, if I'd have been there, this could have been stopped, or avoided this all together..."

He felt a tiny movement in the hand he was holding. He looked surprisedly at it, and started freaking out. A passing by nurse heard him, and came in to investigate. Harm started to ramble as soon as he saw her.

"Her hand was moving! Does that mean she's going to wake up?" he asked like an eager child.

"No, most coma patients have muscle spasms, which cause small body parts to move, you'll probably feel her hands move once in a while, or her toes, and maybe see her eyelids flutter, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's going to wake up. I'm sorry, Commander," she stepped outside the room and sighed. It was always hard for the people close to the patient.

--

Meanwhile the Admiral had arrived, and was waiting at the front desk for someone who could tell him where his officers were. Finally, a nurse stepped out of a room, and sat down at the desk and with a knowing glance at him, just said simply, "4678."

"How...? Never mind, thank you," he stammered and went in the room she just came out of.

"Commander Rabb, what a surprise," the admiral said sarcastically.

"Sir... How did you? Why are you here?" he asked hesitantly.

"Your voice told me that something was wrong, and since it was you instead of Mac calling me, I figured she was sick or hurt. After all, why else would you be in the closest hospital to her apartment? And a civilian one at that."

"I'm sorry sir, I just... Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen, today was supposed to be perfect... I was late, and someone broke into her apartment... When I found her, she just had a blanket covering her, and she was laying on her living room floor with the door open a little..." his voice cracked.

"It's not your fault Harm... If you were there, there's a possibility that both of you would be laying in a hospital bed... Don't do this to yourself, Harm, "he tried to make him feel less guilty.

Then, miraculously, they heard a quiet, ragged voice, "Who are you?"

"Mac?!" Harm said surprisedly.

"Who's Mac?" she answered.

--

Yay! I finally finished the stupid chapter, now people can stop asking for the next installment, though, now that I put in this somewhat cliff hanger, there'll probably be more... Oh well, I LOVE reviews... So gimme some!

Luv ya!

Chicago Chick 


	3. awakening

Title: Violation

Author: Chicago Chick

Disclaimer: I don't own them... Sadly...

Author's Note: Again... Thank you all who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long, I was away for a while, then I got busy with school, and then there's that damn annoying little problem a genius named writer's block... Meh, on with the... eehm... show...

"_It's not your fault Harm... If you were there, there's a possibility that both of you would be lying in a hospital bed... Don't do this to yourself, Harm, " he tried to make him feel less guilty._

_Then, miraculously, they heard a quiet, ragged voice, "Who are you?"_

"_Mac!" Harm said surprised._

"_Who's Mac?" she answered._

_------------------------------------------_

You are, it's short for your last name, MacKenzie," he explained.

"Hmm, never would have guessed. What else can you tell me...?" she looked uncertainly at him.

"Rabb, Harmon Rabb. Not to sound James Bondish, or anything. But you can call me Harm. All my friends do..."

"Okay, Harm... What can you tell me?"

"What can you remember?"

"Nothing, except waking up here with a killer headache."

"Well, your name is Sarah MacKenzie, you live in Georgetown, your apartment number is 201 (?)... Let's see... Your father's name was Joseph, your mother's name is Deanne... You're an only child. A Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corps, you're a lawyer-"

"Wait, slow down, _I_ am a marine?" she asked critically.

"Yes, you're my partner in crime. I'm a Commander, and also a lawyer in the navy's Judge Advocate General Corps," he smiled lightly at her.

"Partner in crime, eh? Never woulda' guessed that either, but then again, you've had an evil glint in your eye since I asked you to tell me about myself..."

"What glint? I don't see a glint," he stood up and jokingly looked in the adjoining head.

"I don't know where it might have gone..." she said in a low sensual-sounding voice from right behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing outta' bed? Jeez, marine, the least you could do is stay in bed. But _no,_ you have to get up and add to my list of worries," he scooped her up like a doll, and carried her, protesting, back to bed, where he carefully back in bed.

Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand and examined it pointlessly. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. He looked up and smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry, Harm. I didn't mean to scare you, or worry you..." she looked away.

"No, Mac, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Forgive me?" he turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"How could I not?" she said as she leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"He looked surprisedly at her, and slowly pulled her into his arms as he slid into the bed next to her. She sighed contentedly.

"Too bad this can't last forever," she said as she laid her head lightly on his shoulder.

"Hmm... Maybe just as long as the doctor and/or nurses allow us to."

So they stayed in the same position the entire night, eliciting smiles and hushed comments from the nurses.

HA! Finally got rid of this and the other little buggers... Look for the other ones... Quite soon, actually. I am typing them as we speak.

ChicagoChick


	4. resurfacing

Title: Violation

Author: Chicago Chick

Rating: PG-13

Summary: She was attacked, and left for dead... And now he wants revenge... You know the characters... You also know their bond... When faced with a life or death situation, what will a man do for the woman he is secretly in love with?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mac was the first to wake, and stilled as she realized he wasn't yet awake. She also realized they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Comfortable, Colonel?" inquired AJ.

"Who are you?" she countered.

"Your commanding officer, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. I'm also Commander Rabb's as well. As soon as he decides to grace us with his consciousness, tell him to call me please. Until then, get better, it's hard to run an office without my two best attorneys. I'll also be back after hours, hopefully you two will be fully conscious by then," he concluded by turning on his heal and heading out the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harm awoke a half hour later to find he was the only one in the bed, and the shower was running. Dazedly, he oriented himself with the unfamiliar surroundings, and swinging his long legs over the side of the bed, sat up. Padding to the bathroom door in socked feet, he opened the door and called in to her.

"What do you need, Harm?" she answered from her curtained area.

"Just checking on you. You know, making sure you're okay. I'm going to go ahead and run out to get breakfast, since I know how much you love hospital food," he called back.

Grabbing a towel, turning off the water, and shoving the curtain aside, she stepped out of the shower.

"You're a lifesaver, Harm, I don't know what I'd do without you," she chuckled.

"Do you really want to find out?" he asked pulling the door open a bit more to stick his head in.

He drank in the sight of her, standing in the middle of the bathroom, clad in only a towel and tiny droplets of water A/N: heheh... remember the ep?

"Did you know I have a tattoo?" she asked him, looking certifiably innocent.

"Yeah, you just never told me where and what of," he said looking genuinely intrigued.

"It's uh..." she blushed lightly and continued, "It's here. And it's a rose layered on a pair of gold wings... Strange, would you happen to know the story behind that, Mister Rabb?"

He stared at her for a minute, left, and came back seconds later, took her hand, and laid an oddly shaped piece of cool metal into it. She looked down at her palm, and saw his wings shining back at her, and then looked back at him with an almost indistinguishable expression.

"I loved you, didn't I?" she whispered.

"I've suspected so for quite a while, but we never told each other right out," he looked down to their joined hands.

She disengaged her hand from his, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight look, his arms doing likewise around her waist.

"Well, ain't that sweet," came a fakely accented voice from the door. A voice they both recognized.

The voice that triggered her memories. They all came flooding back like a tidal wave.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Whew! I cranked out another one. I also kind of need a little help... I haven't actually figured out the anonymous person is yet... Any suggestions? Good night all!

Chicago Chick


End file.
